The present invention relates to a photo video camera device, and more particularly to a photo video camera device which can prevent misalignment of axes between a lens system and a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD even when rotating the solid-state image pickup device relative to a negative film or a positive film (a subject to be photographed) and also prevent that dust or the like generated by the rotation of the solid-state image pickup device sticks to lenses of the lens system and the solid-state image pickup device.
In recent years, there has spread a so-called photo video camera device for photographing a visible image on a negative film or a positive film by converting the visible image into a video signal to display the same as a picture image on a screen of a monitor or record the video signal on a video tape.
Such a photo video camera device is provided with a film stage for placing a negative film or the like thereon, a back light source located under the film stage for illuminating the film, a lens system for focusing the visible image projected by the back light source, a solid-state image pickup device for converting the image formed by the lens system into a video signal, a circuit for inverting the video signal to a positive in case of photographing a visible image on a negative film, and a rotating mechanism for rotating the solid-state image pickup device in a certain angular range on a plane parallel to an image pickup surface of the solid-state image pickup device.
Such a visible image on the film may be oriented in parallel or orthogonal relationship to a longitudinal direction of the film. Further, in some case, the visible image may be intended to be inclined for trimming. In this circumstance, the rotating mechanism is provided for serving to rotate the solid-state image pickup device relative to the film in a desired angular range on the plane parallel to the image pickup surface of the solid-state image pickup device and desirably orient the visible image as a picture image to be displayed on the screen of the monitor.
In the conventional photo video camera device, the rotating mechanism is interposed between a board for retaining the solid-state image pickup device and a lens barrel fixed to a body of the photo video camera device for retaining the lens system. The board for retaining the solid-state image pickup device is rotatably supported to the body, so that the board with the solid-state image pickup device only can be rotated in a certain angular range relative to the lens barrel or the body.
However, since the solid-state image pickup device is rotatable relative to the lens barrel as mentioned above, there occurs misalignment of axes between the lens system retained in the lens barrel and the solid-state image pickup device due to possible play therebetween. Furthermore, dust or oil mist is generated from the rotating mechanism, and it enters between an ocular of the lens system and the solid-state image pickup device. Then, the dust or the like having entered therebetween sticks to a lens surface of the ocular and an image pickup surface of the solid-state image pickup device.